1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an integral unit which can be transported to a forested site, to reduce timber generally regarded as cull wood into split lengths suitable for firewood or similar uses.
2. Summary of the Invention
In the past when land is to be cleared for new construction or similar uses for example clearing for farm land, right of ways etc., the big lumber has been trucked off to a saw mill to be reduced to useable lumber. However a problem has existed with trees of intermediate size, that is trees whose diameter ranges roughly from 6 to 12 inches. In addition, in present forestry practice for thinning over-populated standing wood lots, the culled trees are killed, left standing to eventually fall and rot away. These trees are not large enough for the saw mill and prove an inconvenience in terms of disposing of them efficiently.
The present invention provides a portable unit which can be taken directly to the deforestation site and can reduce this cull wood which has generally gone to waste into useable firewood.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes the aforementioned difficulties by providing a unit on a single chassis which is capable of taking these logs of intermediate size and reducing them into a useable product without the disadvantages attendant in the prior art. Whereas previously this firewood making operation had to be done manually, or has been only partially mechanized, this unit can, in one operation reduce to fireplace length, or any other length for that matter, split and gather in a bundling device culled wood which heretofore has been inefficiently processed, if used at all.